Isabella Toscano
Isabella Beatrice Toscano Black is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. The character first appeared on a recurring basis on October 16, 1989, and was portrayed by actress Staci Greason. Greason was put on contract in December 1989. Greason left the show in October 1992, after Isabella died from pancreatic cancer. Greason reappeared later on as Isabella's ghost in 1995, 2000, 2002–03, and most recently in November 2010. Storylines Isabella was born on July 27, 1960, to Loretta Toscano and Ernesto Toscano. She had an older sister, Marina Theresa Toscano. In 1989, Isabella is introduced as an inmate at an asylum. Isabella's sister, Marina (Hunter Tylo) is keeping her locked up against her will. She escapes with the help of Jack Deveraux (Matthew Ashford) and she hides away in his loft. Together, Jack and Isabella discover the Toscano family treasure and her mother, Loretta's diary, which Marina has been looking for. When Marina's dead body was discovered, Steve Johnson (Stephen Nichols)'s wife, Kayla Brady (Mary Beth Evans) was convicted in her murder. Unwilling to believe that Kayla was guilty, Isabella teamed up with Kayla's brother, Roman Brady (Josh Taylor). In a surprising turn of events, Isabella and Roman discovered that Isabella killed Marina, then blocked the deed from her memory. With this new evidence, Kayla was released and Isabella cleared on the grounds of self-defense. In the summer of 1990, Isabella became a key figure in the infamous Cruise of Deception storyline when Ernesto Toscano, also seeking his late wife Loretta's diary, invited Salem's most prominent members aboard his yacht. Jack returned some of the diary's pages that he had stolen, and Isabella discovered that her biological father was not Ernesto but Victor Kiriakis (John Aniston). A furious Ernesto then kidnapped Isabella, taking her to a nearby island. Just before Ernesto succeeded in poisoning Isabella as he had her mother after he discovered Loretta's affair with Victor, Roman rescued Isabella. In the mayhem, Ernesto and Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso) were killed. Returning to Salem, Illinois, Isabella began a private investigation agency with her new-found brother, Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), and her relationship with Roman deepened. The couple become engaged and made plans to move in together when Roman's presumed-dead wife, Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall), returned to Salem. A devastated Isabella assured Roman that she would not stand in the way of rebuilding his marriage with Marlena. However, she began to truly despair when she discovered that she was pregnant with Roman's baby. Things came to a head when Roman and Marlena were confronted by a man claiming to be the "real" Roman Brady. Roman's mother, Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay), confirmed the latter's claim. Stalemates were stunned to learn that the man that they called Roman for five years was an impostor. Devastated, the false Roman reverted to using his old name, John Black (Drake Hogestyn), and began a desperate search into his real identity. He also reunited with Isabella after she told him that she was having their child. On May 19, 1992, during the couple's marriage ceremony, Isabella went into labor; she quickly gave birth to Brady Black (Eric Martsolf) and named him in honor of the Brady family and Isabella's Father. The Black family's happiness was short-lived when Dr. Carly Manning (Crystal Chappell) informed Isabella that her back pain was the result of advanced pancreatic cancer. Telling John that she wanted to die in her "real" home, John and Isabella went to Venice where she quietly died in John's arms on October 16, 1992. Isabella's afterlife In 1993, Marlena and Roman Brady named their newborn daughter, Isabella (Martha Madison), nicknamed Belle for short. In a not-unusual daytime plot twist, Marlena discovered that John was the father of Belle, not Roman. Isabella's ghost made several guest appearances: in 1995, as part of Satan's plot, and in 2000, while attempting to save Eric Brady (Greg Vaughan). Later that year, Isabella appeared to John as her former husband prayed for guidance, unsure as how he could best help their angry, now college-age son, Brady. In 2002 and 2003, a ghostly Isabella again appeared to a now calmer Brady, who was struggling with his feelings for Chloe Lane (Nadia Bjorlin). She also appeared to Brady on several occasions in 2010 while Brady had Vivian Alamain (Louise Sorel) buried alive inside a sarcophagus, after he learned that she reburied his mother's remains in a pet cemetery. Thankfully Brady found her remains and her brought back to her original resting place. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Family Category:Love Interests of John Black Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s